Roles Reversed!
by Miss Itachi Uchiha
Summary: HIATUS!Five days before the dreaded day; White Day and something happens between two secret crushes. MimixIzzy


It was another great day for the two secret lovers. Mimi Tachikawa had always been crushing on Koushirou Izumi and vice versa. Two shy kids, one wish.

" Oh my gosh! Just four more days until White Day!" Mimi whispered and squealed in excitement, all the while crushing her pink, fluffy pillow to her chest.

" Mimi! Time for school!" came her mother's reply. Grumbling, Mimi replied back and went into her closet to get something to wear for school. In the end, Mimi decided to go with a white, cotton tank top and pink jean skirt with beads around her waist, dangling gold stars for earrings. She was finally ready for school.

Koushirou, a computer nerd had always pined for Mimi ever since that day...

_**Flashback**_

_" H-Hey! Put me down!" Kouchirou cried, he was being carried upside down by his feet by a bully. Other students stop to watch the scene; the nerdy kid gets dumped into the trashcan. None were there to help him out, I mean, why would they? That was until a voice rang out._

_" S-Stop it, Haru!" the guy that was holding him by his feet, dropped him right into the trashcan as he planned with a innocent look on his face._

_" Oof!" Koushirou cried. Everyone muttered something and were all scattered. Haru looked down at him and sneered,_

_" You're lucky, dork! I'm going to get you when she's not around." Haru replied, pointing to the intruder. He left after that. Then a girl with brunette hair down a little past her shoulders and pink clips were in her hair, keeping them from falling into her face and into her beautiful brown eyes appeared. Her hand reached out to him._

_" Here, let me help you." the girl replied. Koushirou raised his hand and the girl grasped it before pulling him out, wow was he heavy! Once he was out of the trashcan and onto his feet, was he able to thank her._

_" Oh! I-It's no problem...I-I have to stand up to people a lot more since I'm the daughter of the principal here." the girl replied shyly._

_" I see.." Koushirou laughed a little with his hand behind his head._

_" Well, they shouldn't be bothering you anymore once I tell my dad about this. Goodbye." the girl left. Once she was gone, he realized that he didn't get her name. Sighing sullenly, he went to class. The rest of the day and the rest of his Intermediate years, he wasn't picked on, just like the girl promised._

_**End Of Flashback**_

Koushirou smiled happily at the memory. A slap on his back, brought him to reality. It was his best friend, Tai. " You daydreaming, buddy?" Tai snickered, the boy was blushing and he turned away.

" N-No! Of course not!" Koushirou stuttered. Tai knew that he was blushing right now. And he knew who it was about.

" Oh look! There's Mimi Tachikawa!" Tai replied. Koushirou quickly hid. Seeing his friend laughing, embarassed, Koushirou got out from under his desk and lightly punched his friend on the shoulder.

" Tai! That wasn't nice!" Tai just continued to laugh.

It was finally afterschool and the two lovers crossed paths while going out of school grounds. Koushirou, being as shy as he was, just took a quick glance at her and left towards his destination. Mimi wanted to acknowledge him, but he walked away. She sighed and decided to go home. On the way, they happened to meet up yet again at a place called Mysterious Maho. Inside, Mimi found Koushirou looking through some things.

" Koushirou.." Mimi whispered. Surprised, Koushirou dropped the book onto the floor and he clumsily picked it up.

" Um..hehe. Hi, Mimi." Koushirou replied. Mimi smiled, Koushirou wasn't totally avoiding her!

" What are you doing here?" Mimi asked, before he could answer her question, the storekeeper walked out from the backroom and towards them.

" Why, hello children. What can I help you with today?" the lady asked, she was scary looking. No wait, beyond scary. She had black makeup and dark red lips, hair frizzled in all places. It was like the grim reaper!

" Oh, it's nothing. We're just looking." Koushirou replied, not noticing the lady's appearance.

" I was just about to go too." Mimi replied, almost too quickly. The lady caught it and a smirk made it's way to her lips.

" I see, but before you do go, could I have both of you in for some fortune telling? Of course it's for free!" the lady persuaded. Koushirou thought about it, while Mimi was thinking it wasn't a good idea.

" You know, I--" Mimi started, but...

" Sure! We'd love to!" Koushirou concluded. Mimi shot a surprised look over to the orange haired boy. Koushiro just shrugged and Mimi couldn't help but just follow the witch and get it over with.

The witch--I mean... the lady kinda sense the tense atmosphere between the two children and decided to help them out...just a little. " Okay, hold out your hand, Miss." Mimi hesitantly did so, she didn't trust the lady and probably never. The lady took the hand into her own and examined it. She just shook her head and 'tsk'. Mimi was slightly angry as the lady took ahold of Koushirou's hand. Then she spoke,

" Miss, you will have some misfortune up ahead and you, sir is the same. I hope you two are ready. Well, that's it!" Koushirou and Mimi walked out of the store.

" No wonder she wants it free...the fortune telling was lame." Mimi grumbled. Inside the lady casted a spell on the two children and a burst of light went straight at them, knocking the kids to the floor.

" Ouch!" Mimi cried. But there was something wrong, her voice...it was of a boys. She looked down at herself to find that she was in fact inside Koushirou's body. Looking at her body, she heard Koushirou coming out from her mouth...

" Koushirou?" Mimi asked.

" Yeah," Koushirou replied dusting himself off, which happens to have a skirt instead of pants. His eyes buldged out of his sockets at the sight and looked before him at what was to be Mimi.

" Mimi?!" Koushirou cried. Mimi nodded,

" I know, we've switched bodies, Koushirou."

**A/N: I wrote this chapter from a inspiration from a song called "Invisible Man" by 98 degrees and since White Day is coming up, why not? Read and Review!**


End file.
